Genetic
by Scarabbug
Summary: “It was Solomon Mutou who carried him after the first trial incident when Yugi pretty much passed out on them.” Capsule Monsters Missing Scene.


**Short one shot. Missing scene, kinda. Set during Capsule Monsters. Standard disclaimers apply. **

**NB: the surname "Mouto" has been driving me crazy lately because every website out there seems to spell it differently. So, if anyone can clear things up...

* * *

**

Genetics.

It was Solomon Mouto who carried him after the first-trial incident when Yugi passed out on them.

Which was a little weird. Mister Mouto doing the carrying, that was. Not the passing out. Actually, the passing out was getting worryingly familiar. (If Yuge had some kind of weird idea about _not_ making anyone worry by not telling them when he was in serious pain, then they were gonna have to work on realigning his brain just a little bit because, _damn_, now Joey was worried. Again.)

Sure, Yugi was kind of small and didn't exactly weigh all that much even _with_ the armour. But that was all in the genes and Grandpa was the same height as Yugi himself. Shorter, even, not counting the hair. Plus, the guy was pushing eighty-two years old, _and_ had angina, _and_ there was that scary incident with his pacemaker a little while ago _and_…

Yeah. Joey had worked out way back that this place really, _really_ wasn't healthy for those under the age of ten or over the age of sixty.

…Or just about anyone in between, come to think of it. Including an old guy and a bunch of teenagers (who _should've_ been on vacation but had somehow ended up battling monsters and solving riddles _here_, instead, because wasn't that _always_ the way it went, with them? Why the hell couldn't any of the games they played just be average, brand new hot-on-the-market stuff and _not_ have something to do with ancient battles and powerful magic monsters and scary thingamajig forces and… everything?)

…Okay. So this place wasn't much good for _anyone_. But _especially_ not guys with pacemakers. Hell, Yugi was giving _Joey_ a heart attack right now, never mind the old guy with the ticker. It would've been a whole lot easier for _him_ to do the carrying. Or Tristan. Or Téa, even. Wouldn't be the first time, right? Sooner or later everyone had to be carried, whether they liked it or not. They usually didn't.

Just a tough bunch of cookies, these kids, right?

Right.

Still, it wasn't like Yugi was going anywhere on his own. Not while he was stuck in that freaky, energy-sucking duel armour that Joey was really starting to think they should find a way to get him out of it, just in case it was making him _worse_, only be damned if Joey knew how to mess with the freaky magic stuff. Hell, the only guy who did was stuck in Yugi's body and probably standing right next to them, right now, looking just as worried as they were. If he wasn't in the same state as Yugi, that was.

Really hoping he wasn't in the same state as Yugi, now…

It was kinda predictable, really in a scary way. Because in just a few minutes (he hoped), despite all evidence otherwise– Yugi was _going_ to say he was fine, even if everyone totally knew he _wasn't_. Hell, the kid could be dying right in front of them (right now, in fact) and he'd tell them not to worry. Because that was what Yugi was _like_. No way in hell would he want to hold _them_ back because of his own health.

That thought bothered him something rotten, just as it always did. It was kind of borderline brave/dense behaviour and these days, whenever things got rough (or... well, more rough than usual) and Yugi insisted that he was okay, Joey argued. Just to be safe. He wondered just how long Yugi'd needed to pass out on them here and been trying not to.

But grandpa… he wasn't as used to getting stuck in situations like this as they were, right? Sure he was around during the whole _when-duel-monsters-walk-the-earth-like-Godzilla_ thing a few months back too, _and_ he'd had his soul sucked out of his body at least once and but… maybe that was kinda different from watching your grandkid in trouble… Because if the guy wasn't having a coronary before, Joey sure expected him to now.

Which is why it was just a little bit surprising –and still not the least bit surprising at all– that it was Solomon Mouto carrying (_insisting_ on carrying) his unconscious and totally out-of-it grandson away from the edge of the weird floating island-in-the-sky they've somehow winded up on, and out of the sun that was blinding them a few metres behind. It didn't make sense, because he _wasn't_ the right guy and he shouldn't be _trying_ to. But it was _still_ him and from the looks of it, he didn't give a damn about his pacemaker.

And Joey figured that if it were one of them, just the way it had been several times before, Yugi would've tried too.

Joey guessed that there were a lot of things that came in the genes.

* * *

End. 


End file.
